Pokemon Camp Academy
by ClaytonFoust
Summary: Clayton and Lyle start their Journey with a summer at PCA.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Camp Academy

Chapter 1

I've never personally been to PCA, but I've heard it's amazing. Ever since it started up two years ago I have been begging my dad constantly, asking him if i could go. But his views of pokemon are more along the lines of dangerous and scary. I dont care, so i kept trying to prove myself, and get him to let me go. One night i asked him, probably the 10,000,000th time, and he said, "How much is it Clayton" I answered, "It is free as long as im between the ages of 10 and 19." He went on to say he was proud that i had done so much work and made him see i was responsible. He said he had already signed me up and said that my friend Lyle's mom is letting him go too, (as long as he goes with me.) and as i listen to him i cant help but get this very wide grin all over my face, Heck someone could tell i was smiling even if they were looking at the back of my head.

The next day began with me and Lyle saying goodbye to our parents and walking down the road to the PCA camp. Lyle asked me if i knew how things at PCA worked, i replied with a flat no. But as i already knew, he was going to tell me everything about it even if i did know... which is a good thing on my part,( its always good to have a smart friend.) The PCA, or Pokemon Camp Academy, is designed to get people to know about Pokemon and teach them that every pokemon is diffirent. as well as all the things one can do with their future pokemon. i.e. gym bages, contests, pets, and etc.

The camp is divided into two areas, teams if you will, Team Red and Team Blue, (ironically) Before Lyle could finish with his spiel we walked into the front doors of the PCA Headquarters and got dumbfounded! There were Double staircases, a gift shop, a Pokemon center, a Faculty lounge, and even an arcade! Everything looked so expensive, and yet i couldnt believe they let everyone in for free. We were greeted by one of the councilors, I'm Bertrand, is there anything i can help you with? We just got registered, Lyle explained. Ah! so your Recruits!, Poncho! Bertrand led us to an elderly man who i assumed was Poncho. He asked us our names and told us to fill out some forms.

Name:Clayton Name:Lyle

Age:17 Age:17

Gender: Male Gender: Male

Hair color:Dark Blonde Hair Color:Teal/Blue

Eye color: Blue Eye Color:Green

Reason here:POKEMON! Reason here:POKEMON!

Poncho took our forms and politely asked us to walk to a particularly odd machine behind his desk. It was wide, gray, and had pictures of poke'balls all over it. He explained that if you put your hands out the computer in the maching would pick the pokemon for you randomly without you saying anything. This way you cant be choosey and noone has to whine about not getting the pokemon they wanted.

Lyle instantly said, " I WANT TO GO FIRST!" Poncho chuckled and said alright alright, be patient, now put your hand here and i'll push this button.

There was a whirl of noises coming from the machine, it had stars and bubbles, leaves, and even water flying out of it. and with a flash of blinding light, Lyle had a poke'ball in his hands. He was so excited and couldnt wait to open it, but he insisted that i go so that we could view our first pokemon at the same time. I put my hand in the same spot as lyle and Poncho pushed the button. With another whir of motions and noises a, blinding flash, and there appeared another poke'ball, this time in my hands of course. Poncho suggested we meet our partners outside for a better, more fresh, greeting. So we exitedly bolted out of the office and dashed outside.

Now on the count of three Clayton, we will toss em into the air, shaking my head in acknowledgement, 1...2... the anticipation was killing me, 3! we both flung our arms in the air, releasing our poke'balls. A blinding light flashed down right beside our feet and our pokemon had become visible.

Next to Lyle's ankles there was a Brown and tan duck-like pokemon with a bright green onion in it's wings. the V on it's forhead stood out Boldly. He kneeled down and petted his new Farfetch'd i turned my head and looked near my leg and to my surprise was a Blue and white Ball. it had little flippers and a wide tail, it squealed (Spheal!) and jumped up onto my shoulder, i was surprised at it's agility as it was a giant circle, it had some trouble staying up on my shoulder, so i just held him there. Lyle and i looked at eachother and smiled widely. This was the beginning of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Camp Academy

Chapter 2

Poncho came outside carrying a small paper board. He asked us to sign our names and explained that there would be a class for recruits to learn the rules and what will go on exactly at the camp. He gave us a temporary room for the night so we could accuaint ourselves with our pokemon better and read a very long rule book with pictures and details about how not to get in trouble. (Im sure this will come in handy.)

Lyle and i couldn't wait for the next day to come, but we were so excited that we couldnt sleep. He came up with the idea to learn our pokemon's moves right there and then, as long as we didn't overdo it. So we started with his Farfetch'd which he named Leek. His first attack that he showed us was a very intiresting Poison Jab, the rest were Fury Attack, Night Slash, and Air Cutter. I asked my Spheal, which i named Captain, to demonstrate his attacks, he first used an Ice Beam, Defence Curl, Water Pulse, and even a very powerful Body Slam.

We were well accuainted with our pokemon for now, their attacks were so amazing we stayed up all night planning strategies with eachother in a double battle. I would have Captain use Water pulse and then Lyle would have Leek use Air Cutter, which in turn would have made the water pulse go even faster causing massive flying and water type damage, we even found out Leek could lift that little pudgy Captain of mine. It was funny at first, but we had an idea that Captain could ice beam or body slam while it was being flown by Leek. This was going to be AMAZING! Finally with 2 hours gone by we decided we'd better get to sleep, we didnt want to be tired for our first official day of camp.

We woke up with a spring in our step. The first place we had to go was the class room to see what team we would be in. We sat down casually and waited for class to start. I turned my head and a stunning girl walked in, i couldnt take my eyes off. Captain froze my foot, causing me to look away regretfully and warm up my frozen foot. Surprisingly she sat down right beside Lyle and me. I couldnt help but stutter and say h h hii, I'm Clayton, and this is Lyle. She chuckled and said hi, my names Risa. Before i could ask her another question the teacher came in and told us all to quiet down. She said her name was Mrs. Glossy, but we could call her LG for lip gloss! Not a very funny joke. She said that she would call our names and divide us into teams. Gladly Lyle, Risa, and I were all on Team Blue. I asked Risa where her pokemon was, and she pulled out her poke'ball saying, you know you dont have to keep your pokemon out all the time, sometimes they are going to get really big and hard to carry, and with that she let out a small rock like thing with a giant eye in the middle. Lyle squeeled like a girl and said SWEET a Roggenrolla! i couldnt help but laugh. I named him Boulder said Risa. This is Captain, and Lyle introduced Leek. we were a great team the three of us.

After sorting we headed to our cabins, Lyle and I were bunked together and Risa was in the cabin next to ours, next we had to meet our councilor. They had one for each pokemon type. Seeing as mine was Ice and water i didnt know what to go to, Risa said just to go to the Ice councilor.

So I walked over to the ice cabin and sat down with the rest of the students who had ice pokemon. There weren't many. about five maybe. The door opened and an elderly man walked out. A stick couldve probably proken his back. He sat down in front of us and stared at each one of us and the pokemon that were randomly given to us. My name is Pryce. I'm a gym leader from the Johto Region. And Ice is my specialty. It doesnt matter if a pokemon is ice and water or any other type, Ice is a delicate type, the only pokemon it's weak against are fire, fighting, and Steele. This gives us a very high advantage to anything else. Ice types are smart, wise, fun, and strong. people who underestimate Ice in my gym get frozen and never come back. It is hard to beat an ice type if you lack a certain skill. There are few pokemon with the ice type and each has it's shivering advantages. Your Spheal is very manuverable now, but later in life it will be slower if it evolves, your Sneasel is fast and swift, but lacks defence, your Smoochum is a tough one to raise, all ice is different, and every one is special. Thats it for todays lesson, tomorrow we will learn how to use our attacks correctly.

I walked back to the cabin with Captain and couldnt help but wonder when we would get to train, I guess tomorrow would be training but not good enough, I want to catch pokemon. as I looked down to see Captain he was rolling around like the little ball he is, I realized how that could be used for an attack, so I decided to try it. Captain, he looked up in attention, use ice beam right in front of you and then roll down it. he did and gained a remarkable amount of speed for his pudgy body. Now try again but use Body Slam right near the end. I put a small pillow at the end of the ice and let him go. He sped up and completely pounde the pillow into bits. I couldnt help but think that this would be great for Lyle's flying Spheal idea. it would increase the speed of Captain tenfold. i was so excited i couldnt wait to tell Pryce tomorrow at class. Day 1 is a success, with many more to come and a great adventure unfolding, I wasnt about to let anything go.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came as soon as the last one ended. I woke up to the sound of Captain and Leek playing keepaway with Lyle's journal. Getting up and finding something to eat was way funner than doing the same thing back at home. Lyle and I got dressed, ate, and ready for class. On our way we bumped into Risa and Boulder. Hey guys lets get to class.

Attention class! Before we head off into our individual classes we need to discuss something! Make sure to read the manuals that were given to you when you were recruited. Without those you might get into a lot of trouble! We will go over the five essential rules before we disperse.

1. Do not go off camp grounds unless with a trusted adult/advisor.

2. No battles unless a faculty member is present.

3. Your pokemon's health is everything. Bring it to the pokemon center once a week for regular checkup. (or proceeding a battle)

4. Be kind to your pokemon and others!

5. Have fun!

Lyle was following along to every word intently. I just laid my head on Captain and waited for the torture to be over. We finally got out and we headed to our respectful classes. Waiting on Pryce to show up i decided to practice Captains rolling ice combo from the night before. Finding a good rock to practice on. Captain, ice beam on the floor. Now slide down it and use body slam. Seeing the speed he was going at was amazing. The rest of my class couldn't contain their excitement! Captain got to the very edge of his ice slide and completely pounded the rock to bits. Good use of your moves kid! (It was Pryce) Very resourceful and great application to Spheals slow moving. Pay attention to this boy class. He has potential.

One of the other kids in the class gave me a menacing look. as Pryce was talking to the girl with a smoochum he came over to me. Whats your deal! Completely blindsided I just held still and didn't say a word. Come on kid Whats your Deal! Are you convinced to become the class prodigy or something? Getting frustrated I told him No! I just really like pokemon and battling. Watch your back he told me. I'm Pryce's grandson. And NOBODY is going to steal the spotlight from, KALVIN! It was Pryce. Stop badgering the rest of my students! Keep doing it and you can say goodbye to my class! He wasn't bothering me Pryce, he was just saying how wonderful it is to have you as a grandpa. Oh.. well then.. thank you Kalvin. anyway we were about to learn how to use our pokemon's moves better. Kalvin come show the class your favorite move. Getting to the front of the class Kalvin let out his purple/blue shellder. Frost breath! Instantly the ground around shellder was frosted and everyone got chills.

See now the move will be way more effective when used against an opponent. Why don't we have a practice battle! Hmmm Kalvin, have a battle with Clayton. With the snide snear on his face I accepted. Pryce made an arena out of ice and we began. You first Kalvin. Water pulse! Captain easily dodged it. I thought quickly and had him use his Body Slam combo. completely knocking out Kalvin's Shellder.

Wonderful Clayton. Absolutely wonderful! See class, battles take mind power and skill to win. Losing just leaves room for improvement and something to learn from. Now go spend the rest of the day with yourselves. Have fun.

Heading back to the cabin I was bombarded by icicle spears. Trapped in a cage of ice, Captain body slammed them, shattering each one. Impressive said Kalvin. next time we battle you wont be so lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week inside PCA and things just kept getting better. Lyle got an A in aviation. Risa had remained as hot as ever. And I had become Pryce's favorite student. Everything was coming along fine. Until egg day came.

Lyle was rambling as we walked into Mrs. Glossy's class. Attention class! Today is Egg Day! Confusion hit the room like a ton of bricks. Can anyone tell me what Egg Day is? Almost immediatley Lyle raised his hand, almost falling out of his seat. Yes Lyle? Egg Day is the time in the camp where each student gets an egg. The student has to walk up to 2 parent pokemon and request an egg. If the parents like the student they will allow the student to take an egg to raise. Fine answer Lyle! And yes class you will be responsible for an egg and the pokemon in it will be yours forever. Same as the one you got when you joined the Academy. Now listen, if the parent pokemon do not allow or want you to take an egg, back off and find another pair. The parents are outside in the courtyard. Each student will get his/her chance.

We walked outside and there were couples of pokemon everywhere. Lyle Risa and I split up to find our egg. I walked by a few couples, the Heracross didn't want me, neither did the Arcanine. Captain was rolling along beside me and grinning as much as he could. I guess he was glad with the thought of being a big brother. I wasn't having much luck and when I had almost givin up this big Magmortar came up behind me and touched my shoulder. He lead me to his nest where a Magmar was holding one egg. She tussled Captain's ears and handed me the egg. Excited as I was I gave the Magmar a big hug, (almost burning myself in the process) and took the egg to where I agreed to meet Lyle and Risa.

As I waited I inspected the egg a bit more. It was red obviously, but it had a weird yellow pattern on it, and one black stripe. When I held it close it warmed me up, Captain was trying to hatch the egg quicker, silly Spheal. Lyle finally showed up with a weird, purple, foul smelling egg. I almost lost my lunch when he showed up. I got my egg Clayton! I can see that Lyle. What pokemon did you get that from? Oh, I got it from a Muk family. I know it's weird but, this will help my team alot later on. I guess so... So whats yours Clay? Oh, I got mine from a Magmar and Magmortar. Sweeet! You know thats gonna be a Magby right? Hey guys! (it was Risa) Guess what I got my egg from! Well, seeing as it's yellow and theres a black lightningbolt in the front.. I'm gonna guess an Electabuzz? Yes Lyle... it's an Electabuzz egg. (know it all)

After everyone got an egg we met back in the classroom. Ok students, take care of your eggs over the next few weeks and be careful. We will monitor your egg's progress over the next few days, after they hatch you will be given special food to take care of them. Now go to your dorms, get a good nights sleep and get hatching!

Lyle Risa and I stayed up at the campfire with our eggs and our partners. We held our eggs and talked while Captain, Boulder, and Leek played. Turns out Risa is from a town where everything has to do with rocks. The only reason she was able to come to camp was because the rock type teacher is her uncle. As intiresting as that was we were distracted by a sudden blast of cold air. We turned to see Captain protecting Boulder and Leek from a Cloyster. The Cloyster went for another attack but Captain used defence curl and deflected the Ice beam right back at the Cloyster, freezing it. NO NO NO NO NO! I was supposed to catch you off guard, I was supposed to win that time! (it was Kalvin) You know what Kalvin, I'm tired of your antics. Captain use Water Pulse. With a blast of water Kalvin and Cloyster were both blown backwards into a tree, while they ran off crying Risa walked over to me and pecked my cheek. Thanks for getting rid of him. With that she picked up Boulder and walked back to her cabin. Lyle sneered at me and clapped to himself. We headed back to our cabin and managed to sleep after the whole ordeal. I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen through this week. (am i right)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By Clayton Foust**

Lyle and I woke up the next morning and met Risa at the cafeteria. She had obviously been up all night. (The bags under her eyes and clear lack of hair care were a dead giveaway.)

Clayton: What's the matter Risa?

Risa: Oh, I couldn't sleep all night because this darn egg kept shocking me all night!

Lyle and I couldn't keep our cool and we both cracked up.

Risa: As hilarious as this is, I'm happy to inform you that I won't be spending the entire night being shocked again.

Lyle: What do you mean?

Risa: Well, do you notice anything different?

Clayton: Oh, I know, your egg is gone!

Risa: Yes Clayton, ha ha, the insane amount of shocking were signs of it being close to hatching, it hatched ten minutes before I got to the cafeteria.

Lyle: Wow, I can't believe this. Clayton, do you realize that this means our eggs might hatch between now and tomorrow? This means we need to go to the library and see the egg hatching signs of our Pokémon!

Clayton: fine, It's a good thing today is a free day. Risa, you should go get the special Pokémon food Elekid needs and meet us in the library.

Risa: Will do! (Risa heads off toward the teachers cabin)

(**10 minutes later after finding the library**)

Lyle: Look here Clayton, each Pokémon egg has a special thing that they do right before they hatch, Risa's Elekid's was a shocking for long periods of time, (let's see, where is Grimer, Aha, here. : Grimer eggs give off a very powerful smell that often is referred to as smelling like burning hair mixed with rotten milk.

Clayton: Gross!

Lyle: Yea, and now we need to find Magby, here he is.

: Magby eggs are one of the few fire eggs that do not burn the egg owner. Instead the egg will slowly get speckled with a glossy sheen more and more until it cracks and breaks open.

Lyle: That sounds weird doesn't it Clayton?

Clayton: Yea, but I wouldn't expect anything less from the most awesome egg in the world.

Lyle: Yea right! Grimer's WAY cooler than some silly old Magby.

Clayton: Are you Serious Lyle? The smelly, gross, putrid thing you're holding? How can that be better?

As Lyle and I were fighting Risa ran in exhausted and with a terrifying look of worry.

Risa: Guys you have to come see, someone completely wrecked your cabin, all your beds have been torn to part and the floors are soaked!

Clayton: What!? Come on Lyle we have to go.

And with a dash outside and our eggs in our backpacks we headed to our bunks.

**2 minutes later**

Lyle flung open the door to our cabin and the sight, just made us faint. Our beds were completely destroyed, the computer we had was sparking out of control, and the floor was indeed soaked.

Clayton: I wish I knew who did this, I can only think of Kalvin but he should be smart enough not to do this… wouldn't he?

Risa: I don't know, all I know is it must have been hours ago, because his Cloyster only knows ice and normal type moves. If it was him the ice would still be in here.

Lyle: Maybe his egg hatched?

Clayton: That could be possible but there's only one way to make sure. We have to go confront him.

Lyle: Right.

After searching wildly and having no luck we went to Pryce to see if he knew where his grandson was. And sure enough he was there, training with his Cloyster right outside the Ice cabin. But something was weird about him... Like something bothered him

Lyle: Alright you ungrateful ingrate I've had enough of you. You're battling me NOW!

Pryce peered out the door): Very well, I will be the moderator for this.

Kalvin: I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just worried about my egg.

Lyle: SAVE IT, Leek come on out!

Leek materialized in front of him and with that things got heated.

Kalvin: Fine, if this is what you want. Cloyster use Ice Beam!

Cloyster complied and let loose a very strong, bright blue beam and shot it directly at Farfetch'd

Lyle: Leek! Use Night Slash and get your leek frozen in the Ice Beam.

Leek went straight through the Ice beam all the while with his chosen weapon (the leek itself) being frozen in front of him and blocking the Ice Beam.

Kalvin: What mockery is this? Cloyster Withdraw!

But it was too late, as soon as he said withdraw Leek's frozen vegetable penetrated Cloyster's soft insides and caused him to faint. Lyle had won using one move.

Clayton: Kalvin what's wrong? You're not your bratty self at the moment.

Kalvin: (with an angry scowl) I lost my egg,

Everyone with a big gasp.

Kalvin: I found my egg shells in my room and the window cracked, I looked everywhere but there just wasn't any sign of it. I don't know what to do.

Risa: We'll help you find it, what Pokémon did you get your egg from?

Kalvin: I got it from a couple of Furret.

Lyle: ok, then were dealing with a Sentret. Risa you head toward the front desk and ask if anyone's seen it. I'll head near the forest and see if it's there. Clayton, you go back to the cabin and make sure if it's there or not, I have a feeling that that is what tore up our room.

Kalvin: what about me!

Lyle: you go with Clayton.

**After heading back to the cabin with Kalvin.**

Clayton: So you just left your egg unattended for Arceus knows how long and came back with no signs of it going anywhere but out the window?

Kalvin: (with his head down in shame)

Clayton: your lucky Captain is good at hearing, or this might be hard to find. Come on out Captain!

With a flash Captain appeared in front of them.

Clayton: ok, Captain, I want you to listen very carefully for a Pokémon called Sentret. It should be around here somewhere.

Captain: Spheal! As he rolled around listening intently he heard something rustle inside the cabin.

Clayton: So it's inside the cabin? Alright, Kalvin, you go first since it's your Pokémon in the first place.

Kalvin: fine.

As soon as he opened the door he got blasted by a huge wave of water. It was everywhere!

Clayton: Wow, as if we didn't need the room any wetter! Kalvin, put that thing in a poke'ball!

Kalvin: I can't, I don't have any poke'ball for it yet.

Clayton: Oh boy. You're lucky I've got two.

And with those words a warm glow started coming out of my backpack. I unzipped the zipper and the egg was shining like no other. I set it down and everyone watched what was happening. Lyle ran over with Risa and got stopped with awe. While everyone was waiting and watching Kalvin's little Sentret crept around the corner of our door. In a matter of moments the egg cracked and a large flame shot out of the top of the egg. Everyone stared in wonder. The egg burst open and there laid my baby Magby. She was so cute I didn't want to wait, I picked her up and hugged her, she was so surprised she started coughing up small amounts of smoke. I guess she was a little shy.

Risa: wow Clayton. That was amazing. What are you going to call her?

Lyle: Yea, what are you going to call your Magby?

Clayton: I think I'll call her, Cyan.

Kalvin: Cyan? Like a pepper?

Clayton: Yea and it seems I'm not the only one who likes it.

Everyone looked at where I was and we saw a tiny raccoon type thing with a large tail sitting and smiling. Kalvin ran over to him and told him that he was his trainer and he was sorry he wasn't there when he hatched.

Pryce: So Clayton, it appears that your partner would like to meet his new sister.

I looked down at Captain and he was almost about to bawl.

Clayton: Ha Ha, here Cyan, say hello to your big brother Captain.

The little Magby stood up, walked over to Captain, and hugged him.

Risa+Lyle+Clayton: AWWWWW

After that we headed to Poncho, we told him about everything that happened and he said he would give us a temporary room so the cabin could be renovated. He then gave me the special Pokémon food I would need for Cyan. He gave some to Lyle just in case his hatched soon too.

Hours later.

Lyle: This means everything is going to get harder.

Clayton: what do you mean?

Lyle: well, think about it, you've got two Pokémon, so does Risa, and mine's coming along nicely, it's going to be time for the big team battle soon.

Clayton: Big team battle?

Lyle: everyone in team red vs. everyone in team blue. We will have individual groups of three and the remaining three that is left standing out of all the other groups is declared the winner and will be spending the weekend at the Pokémon lab with professor Ivy.

Clayton: Awesome! Our team is going to be awesome. Farfetch'd, Spheal, Roggenrola, Elekid, Magby, and Grimer. We're going to win for sure!

LIGHTS OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(After Both Risa's and my egg has hatched the only thing to do is to wait until Lyle's hatches.)

Lyle: I sure hope this egg hatches soon, I'm tired of my backpack smelling like sludge.

Clayton: I'm sure it will hatch soon. Just give it time, and guess what, Cyan's special ability is Flame Body, so I'm sure the egg will hatch in no time.

Lyle: Yea I guess that's true. Having a fire type with you must be awesome. How's the little Magby doing anyway?

Clayton: Oh she's doing great. I left her with Captain in the garden so he could spend some time with her. He's been really protective of her.

Lyle: Speaking of which, you should bring them here so they can help hatch my egg.

Clayton: Sounds good, meantime I'll go get Risa and we can hatch that Grimer together.

Lyle: Ok, see you then.

(a while later after finding Risa and bringing Captain and Cyan to the cabin.)

Risa: So you want us to help you hatch your egg Lyle? This is gonna be so much fun! I brought popcorn and candy so we can munch while we wait.

Lyle: (short chuckle) Alright, thanks Risa, now Clayton you need to tell your little pals to come warm my egg.

Clayton: I know I know, Cyan and Captain, I want you guys to sit right beside Lyle's egg ok, were going to try and hatch Lyle's Grimer. Why don't we all send out our Pokémon so mine aren't the only ones doing the work?

Risa: Good idea Clayton, come on out Boulder and Plug!

(Her Roggenrola and Elekid materialized in front of us)

Risa: Were going to help Lyle hatch his egg ok guys?

Boulder: Rog!

Plug: Bi!

Lyle then sends out Leek and we all sit and watch a t.v show for about half an hour.

Lyle: I think I feel it moving!

Risa: Are you sure!?

Clayton: Yes I saw it, it's going to hatch soon!

(as soon as these words were spoken an unimaginable smell came from the egg as a sparkly/gooey purple slime completely splattered out of the side of the egg. And all of a sudden the little Grimer was in front of us. )

Grimer: Griiiimer?

Lyle: I'm your trainer Grimer, and these are our friends. Well, no, they're more like family.

Grimer: GrIme!

Clayton: Lyle what are you going to call the little guy.

Lyle: Hmmm, I haven't really thought much of it.

Risa: You have to have something in mind.

Lyle: Maybe… alright it will have to do, Grimer. I am going to name you Greg, Is that ok?

Grimer/Greg: GrIIme!

Clayton: Well would you look at that, all our babies have hatched. I think its about time we sign up for the Battle tourney.

Risa: Yes, we should, but don't you think we should learn our new babies moves first?

Clayton: Oh yea… Why don't we do that now?

Lyle: Great idea. Lets head outside.

Outside infront of the cabin we put our babies ahead of us all facing a formidable tree by the cabin.

Lyle: Ok Risa, you should go first since Plug hatched before the rest of them.

Risa: Good deal. Ok, Plug, can you show us the moves you know on that tree trunk please?

Plug: BIII!

(Plug ran toward the tree and unleashed a massive bolt of electricity from his hand.)

Clayton: That was one heck of a Thunder Punch!

Risa: Yea, whats next Plug?

The rest of plugs attacks were Cross Chop, Ice Punch, and Barrier

Lyle: Ok, now it's Clayton's and Cyan's turn.

Cyan: Maag?

The little Magby looked up in question.

Clayton: Show us the attacks you know on the tree right there ok.

Cyan: Magby!

(Cyan started out with a Screech, deafening all of us, a Clear Smog, Flame Burst, and an Iron Tail.

Clayton: Sweet, you know an egg move!

Lyle: Ok Clayton, back off, it's Greg show us your moves.

(Greg started with a Lick, Poison Gas, Mud Slap, and a very powerful Venoshock.)

Risa: That's it then. We know all our Pokémon's moves, and we know they are strong.

Lyle: All we can do is train a little bit and hope for the best in the Tourney.

Clayton: Lyle, we should have a battle.

Lyle: Really? I was thinking the same thing. (He said with a slight sneer)

Clayton: Lets start with our partners so the little ones can watch.

Lyle: Ok, Go Leek,

The brown duck-like pokemon materialized in front of him.

Clayton: Captain, it's all you!

Leek, use Poison Jab.

Captain rolled out of the way but got a slight jab from the side,

Clayton: Captain use Ice Beam down the floor.

Lyle: Ha! You missed on purpose? So stupid.

Clayton: You should talk, Captain, use Body Slam down the ice slide.

Lyle: Not so fast, Leek, use Night Slash!

(Just before Captain could hit Leek the brown duck jolted out from under him and hit him in the back with his vegi.

Captain, use Rollout!

(Captain gained speed with the ice being on the floor and dozed off toward the Farfetch'd. Hitting him square in the chest)

Lyle: That's enough Leek, Go Greg, use Mud Slap,

Captain slid and wobbled due to the Mud Slap slowing him down.

Clayton: Keep going and use water pulse!

The Rollout got enfused with the Water Pulse and created a watery boulder going straight towards the Grimer. Knocking it and itself out with it.

Clayton: It's a good thing you saved Leek isn't it Lyle.

Lyle: Yea, that way your Spheal would knock itself out.

Clayton: Come on Cyan it's your turn.

The little Magby ran in and got in a defencive stance.

Lyle: Leek, Ariel Ace!

Clear Smog Cyan!

The Bird flew straight through the cloud of smoke and managed to sustain itself long enough to hit Magby, but knocked both it, and Cyan out in the process.

Risa: It's a tie good job guys.

~Attention Camp Students~

Everyone who has had their eggs hatch will meet tomorrow at the front gates for a pokemon hunting party. You will be allowed to be out of grounds for two hours and you will have a chance to catch a pokemon you would like to add to your team. The week after tomorrow we will begin the tournament. Happy Hunting, and good night students.


End file.
